Don’t Deserve You
by Rosewhisker41622
Summary: What if Liberty had told Toby about JT’s suicide attempt? What if she didn’t do it until they were in the restaurant with Mia? (JT and Liberty aren’t in love anymore in this fanfiction.)
1. Don’t Deserve You

**Chapter 1 : Don't Deserve You**

_Normal POV_

Liberty and Toby sat at the Dot, just hanging out. They had become good friends since the whole pregnancy thing, and since Toby accidentally told her he had feelings for JT. She was definitely not in love with him anymore, and she was trying to get Toby to confess before Mia got to him.

Speaking of Mia, right at that moment she had walked in. Liberty looked behind her and nudged Toby to let him know.

"I gotta scare her away somehow. She's annoying anyway." Liberty said and before Toby could stop her she got up and sat down across from Liberty.

"Mia, you look pretty." Liberty said in a fake voice. Toby knew she was gonna tell her about the baby. Oh well.

"Aw thanks. Do you wanna sit down? JT hasn't come yet." Toby thought she seemed alright enough. But then he remembered that she was going on a date with JT. What if she didn't care about the fact he hadn't told her this?

"So where's Isabella?" So this is how Liberty's going to do this.

"Oh, she's at home with my mom."

"She sure is cute. Charms everyone." Liberty said with a fake smile on her face.

"Except for when she's being a nightmare." Mia said, earning no reply "So...how are you. You seem a little bit tense." Well, Liberty may be tense because of the baby. But Toby sure as hell is tense because he's the one who really loves JT.

"Oh, just in a quiet mood I guess. Way too quiet in my life. Although a child would change that."

"Oh, you mean when you're a parent some day?" Oh god.

"No, I already am. Gave him up for adoption last year." Here we go. Let's see how she reacts.

"Oh I didn't know..." Mia trailed off.

"I don't like to talk about it much. After JT sold drugs to support us and tried to commit suicide I-"

"Wait, what?" Toby cut in and walked over to the table "He what?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry about that."

"He tried to kill himself?" Toby's voice broke at that. How could no one tell him about that? It hurt him to know the guy he was in love with felt the only way out was to kill himself. And no one had told him.

"He sold drugs?" Mia asked angrily.

"Is that all you care about?" Toby snapped at her "Not the fact he attempted suicide? Liberty, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going too, but I guess it slipped from my mind. I'm sorry Toby." Just then, JT walked in.

"Hey Mia. And Toby...and Liberty. What are you guys doing here?"

"We're done. Drug dealer." Mia scowled and walked off.

"Mia!" He ran after her. Toby was mad at Liberty, but obviously he would forgive her. They looked at each other and followed them outside the Dot.

"Leave me alone! It's over! Don't ever talk to me again! I don't want to date a guy who sells drugs." Mia yelled and started to run off. Why does she care more about him selling drugs than him trying to kill himself?

"JT!" Toby called out from behind, JT looked at him, then back at Mia again, and then back to Toby.

"Liberty, what did you tell her?" JT pleaded. He honestly wasn't too upset, just annoyed.

"What did you not tell me?" Toby answered for her "How could you not tell me you tried to kill yourself!" Toby was more sad about this then angry.

"I'm sorry Toby...I just...I didn't want you to hate me...I already feel like I don't deserve you...I'm sorry..." JT's eyes started to water up.

"Don't deserve me? I'm the one who doesn't deserve you!"

"I don't see how you're not running off like Mia!"

"Maybe because I'm not a bitch like her and I actually care about you!"

"Yeah, but she liked me..." JT started. He just wanted someone to love him despite his past. Liberty had dumped him over that, and Mia had too.

"And so does he." Liberty said with a smirk on her face. Toby hit her in the arm and glared at her.

"What do you mean?" JT was confused. Well duh, Toby's his best friend. If he didn't like him or care about him he wouldn't be here.

"Don't be stupid. You can't see what's right in front of you. JT, you're never gonna find anyone who loves you like Toby does." Toby was getting more terrified by the second. What the hell was Liberty doing? JT would probably run off and never talk to him again!

"Wait...you mean...he likes me like that?" JT said. He was shocked. He had no idea Toby had felt this way, nor that he had told Liberty stuff.

"Yeah, he does. He thinks you're perfect. And he knows about the mistakes you made, and he's still standing here, and still in love with you." Liberty stated "Isn't that right, Toby?" Toby glared at her and then looked at JT to see his reaction. He just looked shocked and confused.

"Yes. JT she's right. The thought of you hurting that much kills me inside. I don't care that you told drugs, that's in the past. I do care that you would try to kill yourself, though. I can't live without you." Toby admitted, looking down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" JT asked. He felt flattered, but also nervous. He didn't know if he felt he same, but part of him did.

"Because I know you don't like me back. I didn't want to get hurt."

"Toby, you're the reason that I'm alive. You're the one person who gets me...uh, no offense, Liberty." JT awkwardly glanced at her, but she still had a huge smirk on her face.

"None taken. Okay, you two can make out now."

"What?" They said in unison and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Come on, you might like it. Just try it once."

"Okay." JT said. It wouldn't hurt to try, and see if he felt anything. He knew that if you kissed someone you had feelings for, then you would feel fireworks. If you kissed someone you had no feelings for, then you would just feel lips.

Before Toby could say anything else, JT walked forward and grabbed Toby's shoulders, pull him forward so that their lips met.

Fireworks. That's what they both felt. That's when JT knew that he felt the same. Toby broke away.

"Oh god- JT- I'm sorry..." Toby said, about to turn around and run in the other direction.

"Don't be." JT threw his arms around Toby's neck, feeling the strong urge to kiss him again. So he did.

Liberty went back in the Dot to get her stuff. They didn't even notice she was gone.

"Hey, wanna go hang out at my place?" JT asked and Toby nodded in response. The whole kiss thing had left him speechless. Maybe JT had felt the fireworks too.


	2. All I Need

**Chapter 2 : All I Need**

They both made their way back to JT's place. JT put in a movie and they were both sitting on the couch. JT's grandma was out for the night.

JT was sneaking glances at Toby the whole time. JT couldn't believe it took this long to realize how attractive Toby was. He wasn't really into guys, but he was into Toby.

Toby noticed JT kept staring at him and he didn't know why. He wasn't about to ask either.

JT looked at Toby and decided to make a move. JT slowly put his arm around Toby. They looked at each other for a second. JT started to lean in so his and Toby's lips could meet. When they did, they both felt fireworks again.

Toby was confused on why JT was doing this. Did he pity him? Did he not want to reject him? Was he trying to get over Mia? Suddenly Toby's thoughts became too much and he broke away.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks, okay?" Toby gave him a quick peck on the lips so he wouldn't suspect anything and walked off into the kitchen. JT sat there smiling. He knew what he wanted. And that was Toby.

Just then, Liberty walked into the house.

"You should really lock the doors." JT jumped when he heard her voice.

"So where did you guys go?" Liberty asked, that same smirk on her face.

"Well, I asked him if he wanted to come back here. I put my arm around him, and we kissed. He's in the kitchen right now." JT smiled at the thought of the kiss. He can't believe he wasted this much time.

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna give you guys some privacy. Ask him out! And lock your doors." Liberty said and was about to walk back out of the door, when Mia walked in and pushed past her.

"JT! I'm so sorry! I followed Liberty here because I need to talk to you!" JT tried not to groan in annoyance at the sound of her voice.

"Please take me back!" Mia got on the couch with him and grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"Mia, listen-" JT said, and Mia could tell by his voice that he didn't like her anymore. But she couldn't take no for an answer.

"Maybe this will change your mind!" Mia exclaimed and pulled JT close to her and kissed him. JT tried to push her off but Mia made it look like he was pulling her closer. Right at that moment, Toby walked in.

"What the hell?" Toby yelled at them. He couldn't believe it. JT had used him after all.

"Toby!" JT finally was able to push Mia off "Its not what it looks like!"

"Just leave me alone from now on JT." Toby's eyes started to tear up and he ran out of the house. Liberty tried to stop him but he just kept running.

"Dammit." JT sighed.

"What are you doing? Go after him and confess you dumbass!" Liberty yelled.

"Confess what?" Mia asked in a confused voice. However her question was ignored as both JT and Liberty followed Toby out of the door. Mia got up and followed too.

Toby had stopped a few blocks away and had just stood there, he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He felt so used, so betrayed. He loved JT more than anything, but he wanted Mia. It would've been better if he had just rejected him then to just lead him on like that.

JT had finally reached the spot where Toby was.

"Toby, let me explain." JT begged. He realized he hadn't even told Toby how he really felt.

"Don't. I know you want Mia. Not me." Toby sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"No, no! You've got it all wrong! She kissed me and I couldn't push her off! Toby, I'm sorry I didn't say this before, but I like you too. It took me a second to realize this, but I do. You're everything to me. You stayed with me despite the mistakes I made in the past. I'm never gonna find anyone like you. Toby, you're my best friend and so much more. I want you." JT finally confessed. Toby looked at him and smiled. He believed him, because he knew JT wouldn't lie like that. He could see it in his eyes that he meant every word.

"I believe you...I shouldn't have doubted you. It just looked like you kissed her back." JT shook his head at that.

"You're the only one I want to kiss. And I kind of want to do that right now." Toby laughed at that.

"Then what's stopping you?" JT smirked and walked forward and grabbed both of Toby's hands. Then he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Again they both felt fireworks.

"What the actual hell?" Mia screamed. She couldn't believe this. JT chose Toby, a guy, over her. They both broke apart at the sound of her voice. JT forgot that both her and Liberty followed them here.

Mia walked forward and slapped JT across the face. Then she did the same to Toby. Liberty grabbed her by the hair and yanked her backwards.

"Get the hell out of here before I throw a flower pot at you!" Liberty yelled. Mia glared at all three of them one last time before running down the street.

"Crazy bitch." JT rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna head home, I got a curfew. Don't have too much fun." Liberty winked at them and walked towards her house. JT turned around to face Toby again.

"Want to spend the night?" JT asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Duh." Toby said and glanced down at JT's lips. He couldn't help it. JT saw what he was looking at and laughed. He moved forward and kissed Toby again. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before JT realized his grandma was probably home.

"Shoot. We should head back to my place." JT grabbed Toby's hand and they started to run back towards JT's house. They opened the door and saw JT's grandma sitting on the couch.

"Boys, it's past 9am. What are you doing back so late?" She asked.

"Sorry grandma. We were just taking a walk. Can Toby spend the night?" JT asked, and his grandma nodded in response.

"Sure. Toby's always welcome here. Let me go get the sleeping bag." She walked towards the closet and JT fought the urge to smirk. Toby wouldn't need that tonight.

She got the sleeping bag and handed it to JT.

"Go on now. You have school tomorrow." JT's grandma shooed them upstairs. They walked upstairs and into JT's room.

Toby layed the sleeping bag down on the floor. JT decided now would be the time to suggest something.

"Hey, you can sleep in my bed if you want." JT crawled on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Toby smiled and layed down next to him.

JT looked at him for a second, before cupping his face and kissing him. JT licked Toby's bottom lip asking for entrance. They made out for a few minutes, before pulling away in need for air.

"Hey...I meant to ask this earlier...but...do you want to be my boyfriend?" JT asked, just wanting to make things official.

"Yes. More than anything." JT smiled and kissed him again. JT moved one of his arms around Toby and pulled him closer.

They probably made out for about 20 minutes before they both layed down, JT having both of his arms fully wrapped around Toby. Toby had his head rested on JT's chest. They fell asleep in this position.


	3. Only You

**Chapter 3 : Only You**

"Boys! What on earth?" JT jumped awake at the sound of his grandmas voice.

"What...?" JT asked in annoyance at being woken up, and that's when he realized that he had his arms wrapped around Toby. Speaking of Toby, he had slept through JT's grandma yelling.

"Why are you two in the same bed, cuddling or whatever!?" She asked, she didn't sound angry, just confused.

"Well you see..." JT tried to think of a good lie, but he was a bad liar. He couldn't keep a secret or tell a lie. Luckily, Toby finally woke up.

"Toby, maybe you'll tell me the truth. Explain." She demanded, glaring at JT. Unlike JT, Toby could tell a lie and keep a secret.

"Sorry, we were sitting on his bed talking and I guess we fell asleep and ended up in this position." JT's grandma looked at them both for a moment before nodding and walking out the door.

"Alright, but don't be late for school." She yelled as she walked down the stairs.

"That was close." They both sighed and looked at each other.

"I guess we should get ready and go to school." JT sighed. He did not want to deal with Mia. He just wanted to crawl back in bed and cuddle with Toby some more.

So they both got ready, ate breakfast, and walked to school like they always did.

When they got there, Liberty was waiting for them at the front of the school.

"So there's the two lovebirds." Liberty smirked. JT had better made things official.

"Not so loud, okay? You know how some people are." Toby said as he rolled his eyes. He didn't want attention from anyone, which he knew he would get if their relationship was exposed.

"Oh come on, are you at least gonna tell Manny, Sean, and Emma?" Liberty asked.

"Yeah, I guess we can tell them. They'll find out anyway. Cause I can't keep my hands to myself." JT added that last part and smirked, causing Toby to roll his eyes and then laugh.

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

"Ugh, you guys are so cute. Oh, how'd the sleepover go? No funny business?" Liberty smirked at that. She had got the two together. Her former boyfriend and one of her best friends.

"Nope, unless you count waking up to the horrifying sound of my grandmas voice." Liberty started laughing in response to that.

Pretty soon, the bell rang and they headed off the their first class.

...

The day went by pretty quickly, and soon enough it was time for lunch. They had told Emma, Sean, and Manny, and they were all shocked, but in the end both of them were happy. Now, they were all sitting together at lunch.

"I can't believe you guys are dating. It's so weird but so cute. Who thought the two of you, boob obsessed pigs-" Emma was cut off by JT facepalming.

"You know we can like each other but also like girls, right?" Toby stated matter-of-factly.

"Well of course I know that, but you guys literally ditched a dance to look at porn together." Emma brought up, and they both laughed at that, remembering those days.

"Why don't we talk about your relationship, Emma? Since you and Sean here got back together." JT said with a smirk on his face. Before Emma, could answer, they could hear someone yelling in the center of the cafeteria.

"Attention everyone! I have an announcement to make!" It was Mia. JT and Toby looked at each other. Toby had a feeling she was about to reveal their relationship.

"So everyone knows the school mascot, JT Yorke. And we know his best friend, Toby. Well I'm here to tell you that they're more than best friends! They're dating!" The whole cafeteria was filled with gasps of shock as everyone looked at Toby and JT. Toby couldn't take it and ran out. JT gave Mia the middle finger before following him.

"You bitch!" Liberty shouted as she climbed on the table Mia was on.

"You're the bitch!" Mia shouted back, raising her hand and slapping Liberty. This sent Liberty over the edge in anger. Liberty grabbed Mia's hair and tackled her off the table.

Meanwhile, JT had followed Toby to one of the benches outside of the school.

Toby sat down, his head in his hands. He wasn't ashamed or anything, he just didn't want all of that attention from everyone about his relationship.

"Are you okay?" JT asked as placed his hand on Toby's shoulder.

"I understand if you want to break up. I guess it is kind of embarrassing to date the school nerd." Toby sighed. He didn't want to break up, but he wanted JT to be happy.

"No, no! I don't want to break up with you! I'm happy! You make me happy! I don't care what anyone thinks! I-I want to be with you. What, do you want to break up?" JT replied, completely shocked and confused. The thought of breaking up with Toby was not a pleasant one. They haven't been together that long, but JT was already very happy with him.

"I don't either. I just want you to be happy." JT shook his head at that. JT cupped Toby's cheek with one of his hands and turned his head towards him so that their eyes met.

"Hey, I'll be happy as long as we're together. It took me forever to realize all of this, but Toby, I want to be with you more than anything." JT leaned in to kiss Toby. God, his lips were so soft. This was JT's new favorite thing to do.

Toby kissed back, relieved that JT still wanted to be together. Toby couldn't believe that he was still doubting JT after everything.

"Wanna skip the rest of today?" JT broke the kiss and smiled. He just wanted to spend the rest of the day with Toby. Toby simply nodded in response. They both got up and started walking back to JT's place. His grandma wouldn't be home until later that night.

...

They walked into JT's room and crawled onto his bed.

"So what should we do?" Toby asked, not really caring what they did as long as they got to hang out.

"I have a couple of ideas." JT smirked as he leaned forward, kissing Toby again. They broke apart for a moment to rest their foreheads together and look into each other's eyes, smiling. Toby had those pretty brown eyes, and JT had hazel ones. JT kisses him again, gently.

As time passed the kisses started to get more rough, with a lot of tongue action. Soon enough, they both had their shirts off, both running their hands across each other's chests. Before everything could go any farther, they heard a voice at the door.

"JT!" JT broke the kiss in a swift motion and quickly looked in the direction of the voice. It was his grandma, and she was at the doorway with a shocked expression on her face. That's when JT realized he forgot to shut the door.

"So what I saw this morning, I assume wasn't an accident." She said, she didn't sound annoyed or angry, just shocked "Put your shirts on and come downstairs. Now." She walked out of the doorway and downstairs to the living room. JT sighed and did as she said, putting his shirt back on. Toby did the same.

"Ready for this?" JT asked in a joking way, always joking at times like this.

"I guess." Toby sighed. He really hoped JT's grandma didn't go crazy or anything.

To Toby's surprised, JT grabbed his hand as they walked downstairs, not caring what his grandma had to say.

"Okay boys, have a seat. It doesn't matter that you too are together, as long as you are happy, I'm happy. However, we do need to talk about sex." JT's grandma lectured. JT groaned in annoyance and Toby turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Grandma! Don't forget I got Liberty pregnant last year! I already know about condoms and stuff! And I can't get Toby pregnant anyway!" JT laughed to himself at the last part.

"I'm completely aware of that. Which is why I'm giving you this talk. Don't forget to wear a condom that actually fits your-"

"Grandma!" JT yelled, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence, as funny as it may be.

"Alright, alright."

"Can we go back upstairs now?" JT said, eager to just be alone with Toby. Not to do it, of course. Toby hadn't said a word through this all, too flustered but at the same time too scared he was going to burst into laughter as JT being so embarrassed.

"Yes, but keep the door open!" JT grabbed Toby's hand and ran upstairs at that. Once they got into his room, they both burst out into laughter, falling on the bed and laughing for about 5 minutes.

Once they had stopped, they were both holding hands again. They were just laying there in comfortable silence, staring into each other's eyes again.

That's when JT realized something. He was in love with Toby. He was pretty sure Toby felt the same because Liberty had said something about it before. But now JT knew that he loved Toby back. Maybe he always had, but had been to blind to realize it. All that didn't matter, they were together now, and now nothing was going to stop him from saying that.

"Hey Tobes, I-" before JT could finish, his cell phone started ringing. He flipped it open and saw it was from Liberty. He answered it.

"Hey Liberty, whats up?" JT asked normally. All the awkwardness between him and Liberty was over now and they were friends again.

"I got suspended from school. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get murdered when I get home. What are you doing? I didn't see you and Toby for the rest of the day." Liberty replied, and JT chuckled at that. What did she get suspended for?

"We decided to skip the rest of the day, right now we're at my house. He's right next to me. Wait, how did you get suspended from school?" Toby, who was listening to the whole conversation, raised an eyebrow at that. Liberty, possibly the future valedictorian, got suspended from school?

"Well, after you guys ran out, I sort of maybe fought Mia."

"You fought Mia?" JT and Toby both started laughing at that. The image of Liberty pulling Mia's hair as they rolled around on the floor was hilarious.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna leave you too alone now. Have fun, you idiots." Liberty laughed and hung up. She was happy for them. They deserved each other. They deserved to be happy.

"What were you gonna say before she called?" Toby asked. JT looked at him and smiled before kissing his cheek.

"I was going to say, that I love you." Toby was slightly shocked, but also really happy.

"I love you too." Toby said before putting his hand behind JT's head and pulling him in to kiss him. JT kissed back, enjoying every second of it.

Whatever may come, they know they can make it through together. Because that's what love was.


End file.
